The present invention relates to a grain tank for a harvester thresher.
More particularly, it relates to such a grain tank which has side walls and end walls with an upper filling opening which is closeable at least partially by covers that are articulately connected with the side walls. The covers are associated with vertically displaceable plates connected with the end walls, and the covers in the upwardly folded position form together with the upwardly placed plates a box-shaped structure which increases the volume of the grain tank.
Grain tanks of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such grain tanks is disclosed for example in the German Gebrauchsmuster 1,966,426. In the grain tanks formed as described hereinabove it is always extremely problematic to arrange the additional walls since this must be done manually by an operator, who for this purpose must climb on the harvester thresher. It is believed to be clear that this is inconvenient, complicated and time-consuming.